In medical practice, a variety of differently designed catheter and/or catheter-like devices (e.g., electrode lines) are known and in widespread use. In some cases, they are used by experienced specialists; however, in some cases, they are used by physicians and/or also medical personnel without special knowledge and experience. Nevertheless, harm and/or impairment in the patient have to be reliably excluded.
When using known catheters having a plastic tip or a metal tip, there is a risk of perforation. In order to keep the surface pressure and, thus, the risk of perforation low, compromises in terms of stiffness of the catheter shaft and the catheter tip have to be accepted. These compromises limit, among other things, the maneuverability and the positional stability of the catheter.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.